My Best Friend
by Kaiyaosha
Summary: A tale of Yao, a Chinese boy living in America with many siblings. How he goes through things in his life, and how his best friend Marina is there to support him. Rated T for drugs and blood.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Lorien Legacies

Xoxoxo

Yao laughed as Marina smiled.

The two were walking to school together, as early as usual. They normally woke up at early times because Yao had many siblings and Marina often helped him take care of them. Both have strong, protective motherly figures, as well as a more normal teenage side.

The two became best friends when they were seven. He was just the boy that lived in the small house next door, with Marina moving in a new house with her aunt.

They met when she was watching all his siblings play a game together, kicking a battered ball around when she heard a voice beside her. She remembered it with no faults, and that was their first meeting.

xo flashback xo

"Hello aru."

She turned, startled at the seven year old boy besides her that was watching the kids between 2-5 years playing.

"Um... Hello."

He grinned at her.

"You are new neighbour right? My name is Yao aru. Those are my siblings."

"Really? All of them?"

"Yep, aru."

She stared, amazed at all of those kids. Their were two girls, and four boys.

Then he smiled at her. " I must go now aru. Bye."

Then she watched as he hopped off the big bench she was sitting on that decorated the lawn. He called all of the siblings together, and they cheerfully, but obediently filed into the house and the neighbourhood was quiet once again, even if she could feel the life emitting from the small house.

She walked back into her house.

Xo flashback end xo

She smiled at the thought of how she thought Yao was back then. Nine, but quite mature even if he adored cute things, pandas, and dragons.

The second time she talked to him was in her new school. People were forming a large crowd, when she walked over and found many people teasing him.

She heard insults. Most referring to his gender.

She frowned at that thought. Sure, Yao had long hair and a small body with feminine features on his face, and he adored cute things, but it didn't make him a girl!

And that was what tied the two sixteen year olds together for life.

Yao was currently laughing at something his brother Thai did earlier in the morning, and Marina was smiling at his cheerfulness.

The two were an odd pair, and often when Marina wasn't around he was the subject of insults.

The reason Marina wasn't bullied like him was because of her social status.

Her other friend was Maren, a tough strikingly beautiful girl that was a part of the most popular group in school, the Garde.

It was originally the Guard, for all the different attributes it held, but someone changed the name so it sounded cooler or something.

So since Maren was a member, she somehow earned her spot inside, as well as being well liked inside by the other nine members.

Yao wasn't a member but he got on well with the others too. But the second most popular group often insulted and beat him when Marina or another member wasn't around.

The two had only three classes together, which was disappointing, but Yao always smiled and said if was fine, knowing she was worried about how people disliked him.

She knew he was tough. She knew he knew every form of martial arts, and was pretty good with a sword. Even if he wasn't allowed to use a sword. And he had strange skills that he could use for an assassin of all things, but he was still cheerful, and never fought back.

He was strong.

And so, she bid him goodbye, and left for a different class.

Xoxoxo

She gaped.

Yao was half smiling at her as many shell shocked boys lay on the ground with bruises coloring their bodies.

They were in a school hallway, and many students were gathered around, staring at the barely scratched Chinese student standing amidst many unconscious or shocked bodies.

"I guess I finally lost it aru."

She knew he was speaking to her but she sighed, and she took his hand, dragging him away before he got in trouble.

As long as he wasn't there Yao would be fine. Well liked among teachers with great grades and a personality that never showed he would do such a thing would probably convince the teachers against the testimony of all the witnesses, most not liked by the teachers and often found lying. And with her and possibly the other Garde backing her up, he would get away home free. Guranteed. And she knew any good student that said otherwise would not do anything, because they also hated the people that got beat up.

She looked him over, he seemed to be fine.

"Any injuries?"

"I don't think so aru."

"Good. I think you should be fine. You are so lucky the teachers love you. Why did you do that anyways?"

He looked away.

"They... Insulted my family aru. And they insulted my past aru."

She sighed. She knew how protective he was of his family, and it was the first time they insulted that. How did they find out about his past, she did not know. It was a touchy subject.

"That bad?"

"Yeah aru."

"Want to go to Feli's later? "

"Sure."

Feli was the friend they made at this Italian cafe restaurant. His brother, Lovino, was not as welcoming, but both made some amazing dishes, even if most people thought Feli cooked better. Lovino also had a bit of an attitude.

Xoxoxo

What happened, Marina wondered.

Yao was frowning again today, and she heard that three boys were found beat today.

She had a sinking suspicion it was Yao, her best friend.

"You shouldn't do that."

"But they mentioned them aru."

Them being his parents.

Xoxoxo

"Please help Aniki!"

Marina stared at the desperate little girl with a crying boy and their other two brothers.

"What's wrong Mei?"

The girl was in a dress that was stained red, and her three brothers were also covered in red. Their sister was behind them, also terrified and covered in the colour.

"L-lately, Aniki has been taking this weird medicine, and he always acts funny when he takes it! T-then... Kiku attacked him with a knife! Then he ran away! Now big brother is hurt and we don't know anyone else that can help us!"

Marina frowned. Kiku was a calm quiet boy. And Yao was a cheerful boy that was always mature, but had been avoiding her in the past few months, and he skipped classes now too.

Now his little sister who she hadn't spoken too in months was begging for her help?

She immediately rushed towards their house, with his younger siblings in tow.

She didn't care if people were staring at them, curious, she didn't care if she was skipping class, but if there was this much blood and Xiang, the emotionless boy that was the youngest was crying along with the others, it had to be serious.

When they got there she gasped.

Yao was lying unconscious with a large gash across his back, his yellow outfit staining red.

Marina immediately ripped of his shirt before nearly screaming at his siblings to try and stop the bleeding or slow it down as she raced all around the house for antibiotics.

When she found it she also collected a heavy roll of bandages.

There she rushed back, as she watched the others trying to apply pressure to Yao's back.

She ordered them to get some water, which she washed most of the blood off with, before pouring a big amount of the antibiotics on his back to prevent them from getting infected, before wrapping nearly his whole upper body in bandages, cutting it off when she deemed it enough, and only a bit of red showed through.

All the others were shaking as the hugged each other, staring with wide eyes as Marina breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do we call 911? Aniki told us to not before he passed out, but I'm scared!"

The children were only between 9 and 14. She was also horrified about what she seen.

Then she remembered the children saying something about medicine and him acting 'funny'.

So, she thought, he was either sick, or he was on drugs. Which made no sense.

She frowned to herself as she went into Yao's room that he shared with Kiku. Or used too.

It was messy. Some of Kiku's things were gone.

She went through Yao's drawers, and after opening a few shelves and searching the desk she found what she was looking for.

Opium.

So Yao really was on drugs. She shivered at the thought of what he had gotten himself into. Yao and Kiku were their only income. No doubt Kiku probably worked harder when Yao started taking drugs and maybe quit his job. Now that Kiku finally left, and Yao was immobilized, the children would starve if she didn't do something, and they already looked so skinny.

She was insure of what to do with the Opium in her hands. Where did Yao get it anyways.

Then glancing off to the side she noticed Yao's phone go ping.

She knew the password, they were best friends before after all, and opening it she found a message from Arthur Kirkland, the class president.

She read the text messages.

'Where are you Yao?'

'I have been waiting for nearly and hour you bloody git! If you don't reply I'm leaving, and I'm not giving you the Opium.'

'Hurry up!'

'I'm leaving.'

Marina gaped. The class president was ... Ugh.

Her head hurt. If the teachers knew what Arthur was doing... It wouldn't look too good on his record.

She took the drugs, pocketing them.

She walked back out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Then smiling reassuringly at the children she told them to help her carry him onto the couch.

After settling Yao in, she cleaned up the house a bit with the help of Yao's siblings.

"Okay... Good job guys. Now, we are not going to the hospital, and we are not going to call the police. I will live with you for a couple of days and help Yao recover, alright?"

They nodded.

"Do not tell anyone else this happened either okay? For now, I will try my best to help you okay? I think I have enough money in my savings for you to last for five months at least, combined with my allowance so you should be fine." Marina's aunt was rich.

They nodded, mumbling thank you's.

"Well for now let's get you cleaned up alright?"

Then they all took showers one by one, including Marina who borrowed Yao's clothes because she was fine wearing them, and since they were about the same size they fit like her own clothes.

Then she checked Yao's bandages. It had been a few hours now. The wound already bled through. This time she wore something over her clean clothes before changing the bandages on the still unconscious Yao.

"Okay. Now I think we should get someone to watch the house and Yao while I go out and get some food with the others okay?"

The sky was darkening already.

Lien and Thai, the oldest right now, volunteered to watch the house, while Marina took our Yong Soo, Mei, and Xiang for food.

They went to a small, cheap Chinese restaurant, ordering some takeout.

Soon they returned to the house and they all ate quietly, saving some for Yao later.

Marina opened her phone, finding a lot of text messages and missed calls from her friends and Adel.

She called Adel first.

"Goodness! Marina are you alright?!"

"I'm fine. I just had to leave school a bit early and I already ate dinner, don't worry."

"Maren told me she only saw you leaving school with a few little kids."

"Yao's siblings Adel."

"What were they doing there? And I thought you weren't friends with him anymore?"

"Its just... They needed my help for a bit due to some family problems alright? I need to watch them for a few days because Yao got injured."

"What? How?"

"Its nothing Adel. Can I stay over for a some time, maybe a week or two?"

"...Alright. Just make sure you study harder alright? I don't want you slacking off."

"Yes Adel."

Then she cut the call off. She dialed Maren's number.

"Marina? Where the hell did you go? I was so worried!"

"Nowhere Maren, its fine. I just needed to do something okay?"

"Hmmm... Just tell me tomorrow. And you better."

"Maybe." No way.

She cut off the call.

Xoxoxo

Yao groaned. His head and body all hurt.

He tried getting up but then pain erupted from his back, making him gasp loudly and fall back down.

Worried brown eyes stared back at him as he gasped and muttered questions and words to himself.

All he remembered was Kiku, a knife, a blood, lots of blood.

Among all the faces he could also see one he hasn't seen in months.

Marina, his friend, now former best friend because he obviously screwed up that relationship. Acquaintances maybe?

It would make sense his siblings would go to her first, after he told them not to call the hospital. For one thing, Yao didn't want problems, and he didn't want a anything to happen to Kiku.

His whole body felt sore, and when he made a movement, intense pain came from his back.

"Don't. Go back to sleep."

That would be Marina in mother mode.

But he complied because he was tired. And sore.

Xoxoxo

It had been a few weeks. Soon, his siblings learned to take care of him, and now they were also in debt to Marina, who insisted it was fine, while Yao insisted otherwise.

Oh, and she also made him stop getting opium from the Opium Bastard. Who got so pissed he literally stormed in their house, took Xiang, and left, which was strange, but they attempted to follow him with no luck.

But he returned thirty minutes later. Apparently he found Xiang a nuisance and a big waste of space.

True story.

Marina also helped him with the withdrawal symptoms and other things.

He could feel like he was getting better but he needed to make it up to Marina and apologize to everyone.

He didn't know what to do about Kiku.

Xoxoxo

Screams echoed throughout the house. Now Yao was better he returned to his daily routine after making up excuses for teachers for slacking for half the year. Arthur was pissed at him, and Yao got many, many, death threats from him regarding the opium.

Yao couldn't care less.

But now, with his heart pounding in his ears he nimbly threw off the covers, dashing off to wherever it came from.

He gasped.

Kiku... There his brother was, dragging out a screaming Mei while attempting to convince the others and drag them out.

Yao darted forward, noticing the mess the living room was, and snatched his hand.

"Let her go aru."

"Yao-san?"

His dark brown eyes were staring into Yao's own golden brown ones. But they held no remorse.

"Aniki!"

Yao narrowed his eyes as he attempted to pull Mei out of his grasp but he winced as the scar on his back greatly prevented him from doing so. Only a few weeks old, it still hurt.

But he tried, yet he was too weak.

Then Kiku pushed him back and he stumbled easily as his brother laughed quietly.

"Good bye."

And he left, even when Yao was attempting to run after them, but he couldn't get up.

His siblings tip toed down the stairs.

"Aniki?"

Their response was a bunch of muffled sobs.

Xoxoxo

"No! Don't call the police aru!"

She stared back at him shocked.

"But he kidnapped your sister!"

"But he is my brother aru. And I know he wouldn't hurt her aru."

She frowned at him as his eyes were tearing up.

They were sitting together at a cafe near school that was really popular, even in the mornings.

"But you have to Yao!" She shouted at him, earning curious stares from other customers, but they didn't notice.

"I just can't aru!" He yelled right back.

"But he attacked you and left! And now he kidnapped your sister too! I may have been willing back then, but he took your sister!"

People were really staring now.

He looked back with a broken expression.

"I probably deserved it aru."

Both returned to their drinks, tea, neither saying a word.

They didn't need to.

Xoxoxo

She didn't understand. But she knew he loved them.

She didn't want to make Yao mad either. So instead she sits on the sidelines and supports him through and through.

Xoxoxo

"Kiku aru!"

"Yao-san."

The two brothers stared at each other, both standing ten feet away from each other.

Yao was out eating with his siblings and his best friend when he saw him.

Kiku and Mei. Kiku eating calmly, and Mei happily.

He had chased him all the way here. A park with flourishing gardens, fountains, and streams.

But today he only had a few words to say.

"I'm sorry aru. Take care of Mei aru."

And Yao turned, taking heavy steps, each leaving him further and further away from the brother he cherished and loved so dearly.

Xoxoxo

Yao sipped his tea.

He was in his mid twenties, and was attending University.

Right now he was watching the full moon that shone upon every soul.

His siblings all slowly moved out, one by one. The only one that stayed was Xiang, who might be leaving soon. But at the moment, was staying with Yao. Both kept each other company.

All his siblings had matured and left. He saw Mei again a year or two after Kiku left, who claimed he was letting her go.

Marina and Yao both still kept in touch. Arthur finally stopped the opium but now could see fairies. Which Yao did not believe in. Arthur was obviously crazy, in Yao's opinion.

The rest of the Garde each went to different Universities and colleges for different things. Marina and Yao went to the same one.

He misses and wishes, but he accepts and moves on.

Xoxoxo

She laughs along with him once again.

Both are sitting in the same cafe they had argued in so many years ago. They went to local universities, but they didn't visit this side if town often anymore.

They drink tea, they laugh about funny things, and they exchange smiles.

It was one of those times in life where you really do want to live in forever.

Xoxoxo


End file.
